1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting data generator generating cutting data, a cutting apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A cutting platter is conventionally known which automatically cuts a pattern, out of a sheet such as paper. The sheet is attached to a holding member having an adhesive layer on a surface thereof. Both ends of the holding member are vertically held between a driving roller and a pinch roller to be moved in a first direction, and a carriage having a cutting blade is moved in a second direction, perpendicular to the first direction so that the sheet is cut by the cutting blade.
On the other hand, a label manufacturing machine is known which manufactures labels. A tack sheet wound on a cylindrical roil core is used as the sheet with the label manufacturing machine. The tack sheet is made by sticking release paper to an adhesive sheet. The label manufacturing machine includes a Conveying roller drawing and conveying the tack sheet from, the roll core and a cutting blade for cutting the conveyed tack sheet. The label manufacturing machine is capable of cutting the tack sheet in two modes of a half out mode in which only the adhesive sheet is cut and a full cut mode in which both adhesive sheet and release sheet are cut. In this case, a user edits cutting data of a pattern and designates a half cut line or a full cut line as line segments of a figure composing the pattern. As a result, the edited pattern, is cut in a desirable cutting modes to toe formed into a label.